Fifty Sentences
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: Fifty prompts, fifty sentences and an assortment of genres and characters.


Introduction: Perhaps Po thought their time at the Jade palace had overlapped, or maybe he simply hadn't stopped to consider it, but that day on the bridge was the first time any of the Five had seen Tai Lung in the flesh.

Love: There is loving someone for who they are, and there is loving someone for who they might become.

Light: Why was it that some ''light'' conversation with a villager so often ended with how many bones she'd broken?

Dark: Sometimes in the complete blackness of his prison, Tai Lung would close his eyes and pretend that the Furious Five were standing before him, ready to pay the price for their thievery of Shifu's affections.

Seeking Solace: Shifu was never able to pick out the exact date, but sometime in his early teens he started turning to his master during the little things like stomach aches and nightmares.

Break Away: Viper snuck out to dance a grand total of two hundred and thirty seven times during her training at the Jade Palace.

Heaven: Po soon learned that a ''quick breather'' was a gift, and a water break was pure heaven.

Innocence: Tigress had to stop and marvel at it sometimes, so astounding was the Dragon Warrior's boyish innocence.

Drive: It is odd how something as simple as a cold can suck away all of ones determination to do anything but avoid work.

Breathe Again: Crane had to check his friend's head, pulse, legs, antennas and heartbeat before he could start to breathe again.

Memory: ''...you were facing twenty of Master So's best, all lined up in the fourth formation, but before they could use their spin-jump attack you whipped out the Staff of Divine Power and knocked four of them off their feet and into the Baj river with one swing…''

Insanity: Sometimes, in perfect moments that Tigress could only amount to insanity, she thought she remembered a strong, male tiger leaning over her crib to kiss her goodnight.

Misfortune: _How can it be that the loss of an action figure is a catastrophe when a village raid is only a misfortune_, Mr. Ping mused.

Smile: Po fell in love with Tigress's smile from the very first moment, and he would do anything to bring it out of her.

Silence: ''Viper, I know you're mad at me, but if you're going to be mad please yell and curse and cry so that I don't have to bear your silence a moment longer.''

Questioning: First came the awkwardness, the came even more awkwardness, and finally came the torrent of highly person, fan boy type questions that the Five would have to fight off during the weeks to come.

Blood: The pure horror on Po's face when one of his attacks caused Crane to bled was reassuring to Shifu in an twisted sort of way.

Rainbow: Viper was a striking rainbow of beautiful moment up on the stage with all her ribbons.

Gray: ''I'm not sad, I'm just… feeling gray.''

Fortitude: ''You may as well get up, panda, because you are doing another forty more push-ups!''

Vacation: ''Wait… you guys have_ seriously never_ taken a vacation?''

Mother Nature: It was a long, tortuous training session, but Tigress would not be defeated by mere rain.

Cat: Mantis had given her a lot of stupid nicknames before, but kitten was taking things too far.

No Time: ''There's no time to eat Po, we're FIFTY MINUTES LATE!''

Trouble Lurking: Crane caught Monkey's silent smirk and quietly asked Viper to find out trouble lay behind it.

Tears: When Po was named the Dragon Warrior, Viper cried with frustration; when Po proved himself truly worthy of the title, Viper cried with relief.

Foreign: Po eyed the five warriors sipping on the last remains of their soup and was surprised by how familiar and foreign they were.

Sorrow: Shifu forced himself to look into Tai Lung's horrible, desperate eyes and allowed himself to truly feel the force of his son's sorrow.

Happiness: ''Inner peace, true happiness… one day, old friend, you will learn that there is no difference.''

Under the Rain: The eateries were packced full so the six companions had a picnic under the rain.

Flowers: Why couldn't Tigress be one of those easy girls who settled for a bouquet of flowers?

Night: Tigress preferred to do most of her mediating during the night; her thoughts were clearer in the dark.

Abandoned: Shifu couldn't prevent Tigress from being an orphan, be he could assure that she was never truly abandoned.

Teamwork: Crane had to admit that Po blended into their little team almost seamlessly.

Breaking the Rules: It should break some sort of rule for Shifu to train his son's killer.

Two Roads: Shifu often felt divided between honoring his master and being reasonable.

Rejection: His heroes's rejection hurt way worse than Po had ever let on.

Horror: Tigress + Anger - Help = :(

Hero: Before the Furious Five there was Master Oogway, and before Master Oogway there was rarely a need for such heroes.

Test: A test of virtue, a test of skill… Viper missed the days when not everything was a test.

Starvation: Tigress's refused to laugh, though it did little to feed her starving pride.

Seeing Red: _Giving into anger is a weakness… I WILL NOT BE WEAK!_

Advertisement: ''My son will be visiting tomorrow at noon, be sure to stop in for more soup!''

Obsession: Mantis nearly as obsessed with Po's Secret Ingredient Soup as Po was with Master Mantis.

I Can't: ''You _can't _or you won't?''

Multitasking: _The floors are cleaned... just stirred the soup... that bunny wanted more salt… what happened to those menus? _

Annoyance: Why can't anyone do their evil on the first floor?

Eyes: ''Is it just me or do Tigress's eyes glow when she's mad?''

Standing Still: Po might not have been so eager to learn kung fu if he knew that twelve hour meditation sessions were _required_ twice a week.

Relaxation: ''Two words; _hot springs_.''


End file.
